All Around Me
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: What am I gonna do? I've made a terrible mistake that I can't take back and everything is falling apart. I can't believe this is happening! Rated T for language. R&R! Sorry for the sucky summary. :-/
1. My Beginning

A/N: What's up, everyone out there in reader land! This story is totally AU and parts of the show will be on here and some will my own. I wanted to put my own spin on everything and see where this goes, because when I was thinking about this story, it sounded cool in my head. So who knows. I'm not going to really explain who everyone is, if you watch the awesomest show ever, then you'd know who is who. If not, I highly suggest you get the DVD and watch it, because it's GREAT! Well, enough of my babbling and rambling. I hope youse guys enjoys this as well as the others! Thanks!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's

* * *

...Chapter 1...  
...My Beginning...

Sometimes, I don't know why I do the things that I do. I must have a knack for it, for fucking things up, because I've done something really stupid that I can't take back, and it's gonna be stuck with me forever.

* * *

I was born and raised in Charming, California to Roger and Julie Shaw in March of 1980, but actually I'm the middle child. My brother Mike was born in 1975, then there's me, Jaylin, and our little sister Nicole, born in 1984. After I turned five, Dad became part of the towns motorcycle club, SAMCRO, which means Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original.

Mom and Dad always got into fights over his involvement with the club. Everytime they fought, I'd stay at Jax's house, because he was my best friend, plus Gemma was my godmother. After Nicole turned six, she lost her best friend Tommy, and Jax lost his little brother to the family flaw.

Three years later, John Teller died from a semi accident and Jax was a mess, but being a good best friend, I never left his side. All of that changed, when Jax got into his sophmore year of high school and started to notice Tara Knowles. That same year, the parental units got a divorce, but since I was fifteen, I got to choose who I wanted to live with, and of course I picked my dad, I wasn't gonna leave Jax behind. So Mom, Nicole, and Mike moved to Los Angeles, and since Mike wasn't a big fan of the club either, he joined the LAPD. With my involvement with the club, he doesn't really talk to me anymore, but what the fuck ever.

In 1997, it was a good year for me. I got accepted into USC and Tara left Jax and went to Chicago. Apparently, she couldn't handle the 'MC' life, but she broke his heart, but I got my best friend back. As Jax and I got closer, I didn't go to USC after graduation, I stayed in Charming with Jax and did some online classes and went to a community college in Stockton.

The day I became Jax's Old Lady, two things happened. One- I lost my virginity to him and two- he took me out to get the infamous crow tattoo, in the middle of my upper back. That was my first tattoo and it hurt like hell, but I knew I'd want a lot more.

A year later, my world came crashing down, when Dad died. All I know is, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and I never found out what happened to him. When Gemma and I were planning his funeral, she suggested he be buried next to Tommy, and I agreed.

After that, I ended up getting the house, Mom got remarried and moved with her new husband Mark to Florida with Nicole and by that time, Mike got promoted to a detective for the LAPD. Just awesome.

When Opie went to Chino, I helped out Donna with the kids and I told Jax that we should take a little break. He took it as a 'break up' and he ended it completely. I was heartbroken and hurt, but eventually I got over it, and we remained best friends.

Now we're in the present, my cousin Nate moved in with me and he's a prospect with Half Sack, Opie got out of Chino, and Tara's back from Chicago, plus Jax knocked up his ex wife - crow eater Wendy, and I did something really stupid two and a half months ago. I didn't mean for it to happen, but shit happens when you get drunk, the night of the anniversary of your fathers death, and you get comforted by your new best friend. Ugh! I can't believe this is happening.

* * *

I just got off the plane from visiting Mom, Mark, and Nicole in Florida for three weeks, but after two weeks, I had to cut my visit short when I got the call from Gemma that Wendy had Abel prematurely because of crank and Jax would need his best friend. That stupid bitch, I wanna punch her in the face for putting Abel's life in danger. I think after Jax finds out what's going on with me, he's going to hate me forever, and I may have to take a trip back to Florida, but we'll see what happens.

As I was walking to the baggage claim in LAX, I saw Nate, Chibs, and Juice waiting for me. Chibs ran up and gave me a hug, swinging me around. "Welcome back, Love." I laughed, because Chibs was so adorable. After Dad died, I became close to him, like a father figure, since he isn't in touch with his own daughter, I fill that void that's missing in his life.

"Hey Chibs."

He put me down and kissed me on my cheek. "We've missed you."

"I wasn't gone that long and my trip was even cut short, I had a whole week to go."

"So how's Aunt Julie and everyone?"

I looked over at Nate. "Mom is fine, Mark is pretty cool, and Nicole is doing good, she might come visit us."

"Cool." Nate nodded.

Chibs smacked Nate on his shoulder blade. "Come on, Prospect, let's get Jay's luggage." Nate nodded again, leaving me with Juice. Um... awkward.

A minute later, Juice spoke. "So... since you're back, you gonna keep ingoring me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Riiiiiight, it seems like ever since 'that' night, you've been avoiding me. Aside from the two weeks you've been gone, we haven't even hung out that much."

I groaned. "I haven't been avoiding you." out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chibs and Nate walking up with my suitcases, then I glanced back at Juice. "I just want to get home and get some sleep. I'm tired and jet lagged." he just nodded and looked away.

"We got your luggage, Love."

"Thanks." I smiled at Chibs. "Let's go." then as we went into the parking garage, I saw our transportation. "Gemma's Escalade, huh?"

"We needed a big car." Nate said, getting in the drivers seat.

"Oh." I nodded, then got into the back seat. Seconds later, Juice got in the back with me as Chibs got into the passenger seat, so I shook my head and closed my eyes, when Nate drove off. Wow, this ride back home will be awesome.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there's the first chapter. It's a little short, but I hope you like it, because it's gonna be a little different. But enjoy kiddies and as always R&R! Thanks :-D


	2. What Do You Want?

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!!

...Chapter 2...  
...What Do You Want?...

After all the bathroom breaks and a detour to McDonalds, two different times, finally got into Charming, six and a half hours later, at about ten pm. Nate parked in front of the house and said "Will you be okay here, by yourself?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'll be fine." then we all got out and walked to the door.

The guys helped with my luggage, bringing it all inside the house, then Juice high tailed it out of there. Chibs walked up to me. "I checked the house, Love, but if you need me, just call."

I gave him a hug. "I will."

He gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." he let go of me, then I waved at Nate. "See ya!"

"Bye, Cuz." then both of them walked out of the house and left. I locked up behind them and got into the shower.

I walked out of my bathroom a half an hour later and walked into my room, then when I turned on the light I gasped. "Holy shit, Juice!" I paused to catch my breath. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sorry." he shook his head. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well, I thought you were going back to the clubhouse?"

"Nah."

"Why?" I asked, shutting my door and leaning on it.

"How come you've been avoiding me?" I looked away. "You and I were close, you were like my best friend, then after I comfort you on the night of the anniversary of your fathers death, and we did what we did, you've been avoiding me like a plague." I looked back at him. "Jay, I'd really like to know why."

I sighed, then crossed my arms over my chest. "Do you know what would happen, if Jax found out you slept with me?"

"You two aren't even together, so why should that matter?"

"That may be true, but I was once his Old Lady."

"Years ago."

"Yeah, but doesn't that cross a line? Or step over some kind of boundry." Juice just looked at me with a blank stare. "If he finds out, this could get ugly."

"Well, until then." he started. "You don't have to ignore me."

I rolled my eyes. "All right, fine."

"Okay." he nodded.

"So, what's happened while I was gone?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

"Not a whole lot... you know about Abel."

"Yeah." I nodded. "And if I see Wendy, I'm gonna hit her." Juice chuckled and I seen his smile. I love it, I even cracked a little smile. "Okay, what else?"

"ATF came in and tore up the clubhouse."

"Why?"

"They were looking for guns, but came up empty." I nodded. "Oh... Sack and Nate told me, Hobart was at Gemma's fund-raiser."

I made a face. "Why?"

"Because April asked Gemma if he could be there and watch his son play in his band."

"How'd that go?"

"Not so good for Kyle." he shook his head and sat down next to me. "I guess Ope and Jax noticed the reaper on his back."

My eyes widened. "That's a no-no."

"Yeah and he had a choice between fire or knife... he chose fire."

"Sucks to be him." I chuckled. "That's what he gets for doing what he did to Ope."

"Uh-huh."

"Wait." I paused to think. "Sack and Nate told you what happened? Where were you?"

"I was on a run with Chibs."

"Oh." I nodded.

A few seconds later, Juice scooted closer to me, and grabbed my hand. "I missed you."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh really?" he nodded. "Interesting." I yawned. "Well I'm going to bed now."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I glared at him. "Since Nate is over at the clubhouse."

I thought about it for a few seconds. "Fine, but you park it over there." I pointed to my couch in the other side of my room.

He raised up his arms in defeat. "Fine."

I grabbed the top blanket and one of my pillows. "Here." then I threw it at him.

"Gee... thanks, Jay."

"No problem." I smiled, then got in bed. "Since you're up, can you turn off the light?" I heard him groan as I got under the covers and giggled. "Thanks, good night."

"Yeah... good night." he groaned and I closed my eyes.

* * *

_"Just Leave Me Alone. Leave Me Alone. (Leave Me Alone, Leave Me Alone) Leave Me Alone. (Leave Me Alone, Leave Me Alone, Leave Me Alone) Leave Me Alone - Stop It! Just Stop Doggin' Me Around (Just Stop Doggin' Me)"_

I sat straight up in my bed, hearing my phone go off. I grabbed it off the night stand and stared at it, in shock. I wasn't sure if I should answer it. When it stopped ringing, I looked at the time. '2:30', then it rang again. I decided not to answer it, so I turned it off, and went back to sleep.

Damn, I can't seem to go back to sleep. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw '3:15' in bright green. Well, Juice is still passed out, snoring away. I got up and went into the kitchen. I screamed after I turned on the light. "Holy Shit, Mike!?" I paused to take a few deep breaths. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?!"

"Actually, it's Dad's and 'hello' to you too." he paused. "You know, you should really answer your phone. This visit could have been prevented."

Second later, I heard running coming down the hallway, followed by Juice stumbling in. "Jay! Are you..." he stopped in mid sentence when he saw Mike sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm fine, Juice." I saw him giving Mike a dirty look. "You remember my brother, Mike?" Juice slowly nodded.

"Actually." Mike started. "It's Detective Michael Shaw."

I scoffed. "Well, excuse the fuck out of me."

Mike frowned, then crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at Juice. "You can leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere." Juice crossed his arms over his chest, mocking him, with a 'I-dare-you-to-try-something-to-me' smirk. "Make me."

Mike chuckled as he got up from his chair. As he was about to get into Juice's face, I stepped in between them. "Leave him alone, Mike."

"Then tell your big bad biker boyfriend to leave."

"He's not my boyfriend." he gave me that 'don't-bullshit-me' look. I glared at him for a few seconds, then turned my attention to Juice. "Go ahead and go, I'll be fine."

"No."

"I'll be fine, I promise." then I lipped "Park around the corner." and said "Just go."

"I don't want to leave him with you."

I grabbed Juice's hand. "It's okay."

He looked past me to glare at Mike. "Anything happens to her, I'm coming after you."

"Tsk-tsk... it's not smart to threaten a cop, especially a detective." I rolled my eyes. "Regardless, Jaylin's my sister, you think I'd hurt her?"

"Hey, there's crooked cops out on the force." Juice shrugged. "You never can tell them."

Ugh! "Juice go ahead and go... I'll see you later."

He stared at me for a few seconds, then nodded. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Fine." he walked down the hallway, then walked out of the house wearing his cut.

As soon as I heard the sound of his motorcyle fading away, I turned my attention to Mike. "He's gone... what do you want." I paused. "This early in the fuckin' morning?"

"Ease up on the hostility." he sat down at the table and pointed to the chair. "Have a seat."

I rolled my eyes and sat down, crossing my arms over my chest. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"I want you to do something for me." I raised my eyebrow. "I need you to get me some concrete evidence or some intel on SAMCRO."


	3. I'm Not A Rat

...Chapter 3...  
...I'm Not A Rat...

Um... has my hearing gone haywire? Did I just hear him right? I looked at Mike, confused. "What?"

"I've been transferred to Charming and I want _you_ to help me bring _them_ down."

"I can't do that." I shook my head.

"And why not?"

"Because they're my family."

"I'm your brother."

"Mike... you haven't been a 'brother' to me in years." he frowned. "But I don't care if you're my brother, SAMCRO is more family to me then you'll ever be." I shook my head again. "I'm not a rat."

"Okay." he slightly nodded. "I knew you'd say something like that." he stood up, reached into his jacket pocket, and tossed a card on the table. "If you change your mind give me a call. It's my direct line." he paused. "Just remember, I'll be watching you and them." I rolled my eyes. "But if I were you, I wouldn't tell _anyone_ about this conversation and if you happen to get caught when they get busted, I have no choice but to bring you in with them... sister or not."

I just glared at Mike as he walked out of the house. I watched him back out of the drive way and he drove off. Unfuckinbelievable. I shook my head, then walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I took a sip, then slammed it on the counter. "Fuck!" I yelled and looked down. I was staring at the blood coming out of my hand, when I heard a motorcyle pull up.

A minute later, I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, followed by "What'd he want, Jay?"

I slowly turned around to face Juice. "I, uh, have a piece of glass stuck in my hand."

"What?" he walked up to me full of worry and concern. "Did Mike do this?"

"No, no... I did." I shrugged. "I took a drink, then slammed the glass down."

"You're gonna need stitches."

"Can't you just take it out and bandage it up?"

"No, you'll need stitches." I groaned. "I'll drive you."

"Fine." I said, in a defeated tone.

"Go get your stuff and I'll put my bike in your garage."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Where's the keys?"

"Over in the dish by the door." I said, walking out of the kitchen, and into my room. I carefully put on my hoodie and slipped on my flip flops. I grabbed my phone, threw it in my purse, and met Juice outside.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"I guess."

"Come on." he said, then both of us got into my baby- which was a candy apple blue 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge, and Juice drove off to the hospital.

* * *

"How'd you get glass in your hand?" my nurse Lucy Lin asked as she was examining me. I love this woman, she's been my nurse since I was thirteen years old.

"I was upset and I broke it, smashing it on the counter."

"Why?"

"I got a surprise visit from Mike, a little while ago."

"Oh really? How is he?"

"Okay, I guess... but he moved back here."

"You don't sound too thrilled about it."

"I'm not, because he wants me to give him any info on SAMCRO and I'm not gonna do that." I shook my head. "I also told him that I'm not a rat."

"Good for you, Honey." she paused. "So have you told anyone about your little bun in the oven?"

"No." I sighed. "You know my history with Jax and if he or anyone else finds out that Juice is the father, the shit will hit the fan."

"Well, your secret will get out, once everyone see's your belly expanding."

"I know, I know."

"Do you love Juice?" I gave Lucy a funny look. "Well, do you?"

"I've never thought about him like that, because in the back of my mind, I'd see myself as Jax's Old Lady and Juice being the forbidden fruit. I just never did anything about it, but Juice would always tell me, I'm _his_ best friend." I sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"Maybe, you should try it and see where things go with Juice." I just shrugged. "I see the difference between the way Jax looks at you and the way Juice looks at you." Lucy smiled. " I think Juice really loves you or he cares a lot about you."

I chuckled. "Yeah, you should have seen the look on his face when I showed him the glass stuck in my hand."

"Just spend some more time with him and go from there."

I nodded. "Okay."

"So how's your mom?"

"She's doing pretty good, she owns her own bookstore and coffee place by the beach."

"That's cool."

"Her husband Mark is doing okay and Nicole might come visit me and Nate soon."

"Oh, it's been so long since I seen her. How old is she now?"

"Twenty four."

"Time flies." Lucy giggled, then a few minutes later, she was done stitching me up. "All done... you be careful, Missy."

"I will... thank you."

"Come back in three weeks. I'll take out your stitches and do an ultrasound on the baby."

"Okay." I stood up from the chair. "Thanks for the hand and listening to me."

"You're welcome." she smiled. "Now go get some sleep."

I nodded, then walked out of the exam room and over to the waiting room, where I saw Juice sleeping on the couch. I sat down on the little coffee table across from him and I couldn't help but to smile. "Juice." I tapped him on his arm. "Wake up."

"No." he mumbled, waving his hand. "Go away."

"My stitches are finished."

"What?" he mumbled again, then his eyes shot open.

"In case you forgot... we're at St. Thomas and we can go now." Juice sat up and looked around. I laughed as I grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. "Come on." he yawned, then we walked out of the hospital. Before Juice was about to get in, I waved my arm. "Wait."

"What?"

I walked over to the drivers side and pulled him a few feet from the car. "What if Mike planted a bug in my car or planted one in my house?"

"Do you think he would?"

"He's a cop." I shrugged. "I think he would, but I don't want to say anything, just in case."

"Okay." he nodded, then both of us got into the car, and he drove back to my house.

As I got into bed, I saw Juice getting ready to lay on the couch. I thought about what Lucy said, then I sat up. "Juice?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want... you can lay next to me."

He raised his eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's a queen size bed... both of us will fit."

"Okay." he grabbed the pillow on the couch, turned off the light, then got under the covers with me. "You never told me what Mike wanted."

"Oh... he told me he got transferred here."

"Great." Juice sighed, then cuddled with me.

"Good night... no, it's good morning, Juice."

He chuckled. "Good morning, Jay." I smiled, then closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep, in Juice's arms.


End file.
